


Daydream or Reality?

by TinksMind_Thea



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Phanfiction, Sleepovers, teen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 13:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6425659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinksMind_Thea/pseuds/TinksMind_Thea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan comes to Phils for a sleepover, and Phil's parents are away visiting Martyn... could this be the end of a friendship or tightening of bonds?<br/>A short one shot of 20 year old Dan and Phil, based on an experience of my own hope you like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daydream or Reality?

**Author's Note:**

> A.N. This is my first time writing fan-fiction so sorry if it isn't great I'm used to working with my own original character's so please do comment any feedback and if you want me to do any more one shots let me know. xx

My heart jumped as the shrill ring of my doorbell pierced the calm silence. Anxiety flooded through my veins as I peeped out from behind my curtains to look for the culprit. All I could see were some brown tufts off hair which had managed to escape their owner's hood.

"Phiiil.... I know you're there, let me in goddammit" I heard Dan whine as he shouted into my front door.

I raced down the stairs, tripping half way, I barely managed to stop myself falling flat on my face. I paused with my hand reached out, lightly placed on the door handle. Shall I let him in? Should I text and feign illness, cancelling our plans? What if I'm a terrible host...? My mind races, utter ecstasy mixed with paranoia locks me in a trance; I'm brought back into reality by Dan rapping on the door.

"Phil you spoon I'm drowning out here hurry up!"

Hesitantly I open the door, greeting a now water-logged Dan with an over enthusiastic smile. Grabbing his hand I tug at him, bouncing back up to my room full of excitement. Flinging his bags onto his make-shift bed he turns to me and just stares, tilting his head to the side slightly. I can see a glint of mischief in his eyes, or is it internal laughter?

"What?" I laugh nervously, this intense eye-contact is making me uneasy.

There's a long pause as he just smirks slowly, breaking the stand-off just to look me up and down. Is he, checking me out?

"Nothing" He says rather unconvincingly.

"Right then? Well, that's your bed for tonight, my parents won't be home till tomorrow, and they're away visiting Martyn so we can be as loud as we want..." Dan just responds with a cocky raise of the eyebrows. Laying down on my bed I let him choose a song to put on, no surprise, he chooses to just the whole 'Origins off Symmetry' album play on shuffle. He hums along as he lays down next to me, laying one of his never-ending legs over mine, trapping it between his limbs. 'Thank God I have a small bed' I think to myself as pulls me in close, our faces mere centimetres apart.

After hours of just talking and mocking one another, we finally finish watching Haikyuu. "I wish I could jump that high..." He confides in me

"You don't have to you're a giant!" I remind him "and you hate exercise"

"Good point"

Carefully he places my laptop on the floor, as he turns around quicker than I expected I accidentally smack him in the face "Oh my God I'm so sorry! I was just trying to decorate your face with a cat sticker!!!!" He just rests his head on his hand, laughing as he looks at me offended. "I'm, I mean, I didn't mean, shoot, sorry" I fumble over my words, he just shakes his head laughing.

"You bloody spoon I swear to god" he says, with tears in his eyes "I think I'm going to die from laughter. No more stickers for you young man."

Pulling a stern face he removes my beloved friends from my hands, shoving them in his back pocket. I just look at him, pouting, but he remains strong, his eyes twinkling. Sleepily he tucks a stray hair behind my ear. Then we just lay there, bodies entwined, him playing with my hair, occasionally stroking my cheek. All the while I can't help but to stare at him. I can't stop myself from looking at this beautiful being in front of me. Slowly my gaze scans every inch of him; how his 'hobbit hair' frames his face so elegantly, how his deep brown eyes remind me of the night sky, how his fall lips are pulled into a lazy smile. I can't help but grin at his happy little dimple. I work to commit this moment to memory, wishing it could last forever, just us, the two of us laying here.

Every now and then his eyes flick down to my lips before hurriedly returning their focus on my hair. Or am I imagining it? Is he just looking at me in general? I have this overwhelming urge to just kiss him, the moment seems so perfectly serene, I can't help but feel tiny birds fly around in my cage, singing songs of love.

"Danny?" I whisper, for some reason I feel that if I were to speak any louder my voice would shatter the moment.

"Mmm?" he hums in response, now stroking the side of my face as he twiddles a particular strand round and round his finger.

"I really like you..." Holding my breath I wait for a response, scared as to how he will take this admittance.

"Well I like you too, very much so, hence this wonderfully weird friendship which we have" he grins.

I just smile sadly, "that's not what I meant I whisper to myself. Unkowingly it was loud enough for him to here, acting as if he didn't hear me, he pauses to look into my eyes in such a shy manner which I have never known him to adopt before.

Gently he runs his fingers down the side of my face, resting it under my chin. "I have this undeniable urge to do something crazy" he whispers.

"Then do it" I breathed with anticipation. God please let this be what I think it is, please let my dreams come true.

Tenderly I bite my lip, studying him for what seems to be years as I wait anxiously. Slowly he brushes his lips against mine, my eyes shut because honestly I know I can feel the love without having to look. He holds my chin with one of his hands as he slowly presses me down so that he is above me. Wrapping my legs around his waist I lean into his kiss, our lips pressed hungrily together, the both of us pulling the other closer as if there's a crater between us when in reality there isn't even a gap of air.

As I'm nuzzling my nose into the back of his neck I can't help but to feel as though I'm the luckiest man alive. Careful not to wake the sleeping bear I kiss the top of his head before falling asleep to the thought of the reality that is this fairytale.

I'm in love with my best friend, and thank god he's in love with me.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys thought it was okay please do let me know what you thought. I can also be reached by email: theamurray159@gmail.com
> 
> that's incase you don't have an account x
> 
> Please do give feedback and any suggestions on what to write next are always welcome


End file.
